Jewel
A jewel is one of the basic items needed in Dayan catching. Basically, jewels must be used along with a ring in order to catch Dayans. When used, the Jewel will emit a beam that seems like it is pulling anything that it hits. In this process, the ring is unnafected, but the jewel becomes accompanied when catching was a success, and breaks if it fails. Different jewels can be equipped and unequipped from the same ring. Only one jewel can be equipped on a single ring at the same battle, thus limiting the amount of Dayans you can bring to battle. Outside battles, however, jewels can be stored at an amount of 6, 9 if you have the jewel sack and 15 if you have a jewel box. Once equipped, the ring will emit an aura with a color respective to the type of jewel equipped. This effect only lasts a few seconds and is only aesthetical. Types Types of jewels are divided into two, which are type-exclusive, catching, and other. Type-exclusive Type-exclusive jewels affect the catching rate depending on the type it is exclusive to. These are *Sea Jewel - Increases the base CP of water-type Dayans by 50% *Glade Jewel - Increases the base CP of grass-type Dayans by 50% *Blaze Jewel - Increases the base CP of fire-type Dayans by 50% *Mind Jewel - Increases the base CP of psychic-type Dayans by 50% *Pitch Black Jewel - Increases the base CP of dark-type Dayans by 50% *Fright Jewel - Increases the base CP of ghost-type Dayans by 50% *Obsidian Jewel - Increases the base CP of rock-type Dayans by 50% *Earth Jewel - Increases the base CP of ground-type Dayans by 50% *Chill Jewel - Increases the base CP of ice-type Dayans by 50% *Fit Jewel - Increases the base CP of fighting-type Dayans by 50% *Aeriel Jewel - Increases the base CP of flying-type Dayans by 50% *Shock Jewel - Increases the base CP of electric-type Dayans by 50% *Arkenstone Jewel - Increases the base CP of dragon-type Dayans by 50% *Toxic Jewel - Increases the base CP of poison-type Dayans by 50% *Gold Jewel - Increases the base CP of metal-type Dayans by 50% Catching Catching jewels affect the catch rate of any dayan. These are *Marble Jewel - The basic, default jewel. Increases the catch rate of dayans by 5 CP. 10 CP on normal types. *Glass Jewel - A much more advanced jewel. Increase the catch rate of dayans by 20 CP. 30 CP on normal types. *Crystal Jewel - A very powerful jewel. Increase the catch rate of dayans by 40 CP. 60 CP on normal types *Granite Jewel - An incredibly powerful jewel. Increases the catch rate of dayans by 60 CP. 80 CP on normal types. *Diamond Jewel - The most powerful of all jewels. Increases the catch rate of dayans by 1000 CP Other Other jewels vary their catch rate differently from each Dayan *Youth Jewel - The shorter the battle, the more powerful this jewel can be. Starts from 80 CP during the first turn, then drops by 10 CP each turn, and finally stops at 10 CP *Antique Jewel - The longer the battle, the more powerful this jewel can be. Starts from 10 CP during the first turn, then increases by 10 CP each turn, and finally stops at 80 CP *Soul Jewel - The higher the Dayan's health, the more powerful this jewel can be. Varies from 10 CP each 20% of health. Category:Items